


Thank You For Shopping

by CrystallineInk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I wrote this while waiting for my croissants to bake and cool, Manager Hux, hot topic AU, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineInk/pseuds/CrystallineInk
Summary: “Look, I know it's your job to do this, but can you leave me alone? I'm trying to figure out which band is the least mainstream.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MangoMartini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMartini/gifts).



> Listen, I wanted to write something, then I got a suggestion and I ran way too far with it.
> 
> No beta, no editing, just all on the table for your enjoyment

Hux looked out of the corner of his eye towards the kid eyeing band t-shirts as he straightened out the front display of the Hot Topic for the fifth time since he entered the store. He'd already asked him a few times if he needed any help to find anything in particular, only to be met with a condescending look and a scoff before his attention turned back to the merch in front of him. What a little shit.

Well. He wasn't little in stature, but he acted like he wasn't older than 13.

He seemed familiar, though. Hux recalled seeing him a couple of times with what he could assume were friends, pointing out shirts with anime characters and trying on hoodies before walking out with purchases of bright pink hair dye and black nail polish, but that wasn't too often. Hux would usually be busy pulling items from the back or assisting other customers whenever he came in. He heard stories from his employees, though. Mitaka would come up and talk to him occasionally about how this particular customer would always give him a 'weird vibe' and 'throw him dirty looks'.

“Come on, he can't be that bad,” Hux assured him after an encounter that nearly had him in tears. “Besides, it's not like he lives here. Just fake it 'til you make it around him and he'll leave you alone.”

But Mitaka was right. This kid truly did look like a terrible person.

After patting a stack of perfectly aligned Harry Potter shirts on the display table just in front of the register, Hux walked over to stand just beside him and put on a courteous face. “Hey, are you sure you didn't need any help with anything today? I'm the manager, so I assure you that I will do everything in my power to find what you're looking for.”

The kid sighed, flipped his multicolour hair out of his face, and turned to look at him. “Look, I know it's your job to do this, but can you leave me alone? I'm trying to figure out which band is the least mainstream.”

Oh.

So he was one of _these_ customers.

Hux kept up his polite facade and clasped his hands behind his back, looking up at the wall of shirts. “Well,” he said, squinting slightly through his glasses as he scanned the display, “if it helps, I'm not up on every single one of these bands. I could ask one of my other employees if they know them.”

He snorted and rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. “You're like thirty-something, of course you wouldn't know any of them past Led Zeppelin.”

The corner of Hux's mouth twitched. “I'm 24, actually.”

A long, considering moment passed between them as he looked over Hux before he shrugged a shoulder. “I guess old people wouldn't wear gauges, I'll give you that.”

Hux ignored his comment and pressed on with his original question. “Are you sure I can't get another one of my employees to help you pick out a shirt?”

Silence, then a shake of his head. “No. I'll figure it out.”

Hux didn't didn't need telling twice. He turned on his heel and made his way over to Phasma, who was taking inventory on a different display. “Hey Phas, you can go on break if you like. I can hold down the fort.”

“You sure? Looks like you've got a handful over there,” she muttered, pointing her pen in the direction of their only customer.

He shrugged and took the clipboard from her hands. “Trust me, I can handle him. I've dealt with worse.”

She thanked him and clocked out before making her way out of the store towards the food court. He picked back up from where Phasma had left off, making sure to keep an eye out on the kid as he checked off each item.

About five minutes later, his customer seemed to finally make a decision. He ducked out of sight from the top of a clothes rack only to pop back up a few seconds later with a shirt in his hands, then moved around to a few other areas of the store. Finally.

Sensing that he would be leaving very soon, Hux walked behind the register and set his clipboard down before running his fingers through his fringe. He put on a smile as the kid approached the counter and set down a few items in front of him.

“Find what you were looking for?” he asked.

“Yeah, I guess. I just kinda picked what looked coolest,” he said, digging for his wallet in his back pocket.

Hux repressed a bark of laughter. “Nothing wrong with that. Anything else you might be looking for besides the shirt?”

“No, I think I'm good.”

With a nod, Hux rang him up. Just as he was giving back his change along with his receipt, he paused. Brash as he was, he wasn't all that bad. Between coming in by himself and bringing in his friends, he pulled in a lot of business for his store.

The kid stared at Hux with his hand held out expectantly before he handed him his change. “Hey, you come here pretty often, right?”

“Yeah? Why?” he asked, a confused look settling on his face.

“I was thinking that since you're actually one of our best customers, I can probably get you a discount next time you're in. As a thank you for your business.”

A smile actually ghosted over his face. “You're serious?”

“I am. Next time you're in, if you can't find me, just ask one of my employees your name to get a hold of me.”

“Awesomesauce!” he exclaimed, finally putting away his change in his wallet.

“What's your name, by the way? So I can know to make sure I get your discount for next time?” he asked.

“Kylo.”

Hux smiled as he handed him his bag. “Well Kylo, nice to meet you. I'm Hux,” he said. “Like I said, just ask for me next time you're in.”

“Cool. Thanks a lot.”

“It's my pleasure. Have a great day and see you soon.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hey to me on my [tumblr](http://dwarvenstudmuffin.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
